It's Cold Outside
by A Little Bit Nutty
Summary: It's the middle of winter in Lima, Ohio and Brittany has been left stranded at school alone due to a freak snow storm. Is she really alone like she thinks she is? And what will happen?


_**Title:** It's cold outside_

_**Rating:** M_

_**Fandom:** Glee (AU)_

_**Ship:** Brittany/Blaine_

_**Summary:** It's the middle of winter in Lima, Ohio and Brittany has been left stranded at school alone due to a freak snow storm. Is she really alone like she thinks she is? And what will happen?_

* * *

><p>Brittany looked out the window of Mckinley High. She saw the snow just billowing around outside and she was thankful that she was inside. She was sat alone in the choir room waiting for her glee club friend's to arrive. She had no idea why it was they weren't there yet since it was time for rehearsal. Not even Mr Shue was there.<p>

Brittany didn't think anything else of and just sat in the room waiting patiently. She looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor and smiled when she saw Blaine come into the choir room. "Blaine" She smiled.

"Brittany." He said looking at her. "What are you still doing here?"

Brittany ignored what he said and went on to say "You took your time. It's time for rehearsal." as she got up from her seat "And where is everyone?"

"Britt," He said looking at her. "Everyone's gone home. They've closed down the school because of the storm."

"Huh." She said looking at Blaine "How come I didn't know that? and if that's true why are you still here?"

"I'm not all the sure why you didn't find you Brittany. I'm here because I came to look for you when you didn't show up to the lima bean."

"Oh i got that text. I thought it was strange about meeting up there when we've got Glee club rehearsal." She shivered slightly since she was cold. The material of her cheerio's uniform wasn't really that thick plus it wasn't covering her legs.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked when he saw her shiver.

"Yeah i'm fine but what are we going to do now?" Brittany said when she'd managed to process what had been told to her.

"I don't know" Blaine admitted to her as he looked to her.

"Right" She said wrapping her arms around herself in the hope it would warm her up a bit

Blaine raised an eyebrow"You sure your alright."

"Yeah i'm fine." Brittany responded going over Will's desk and just sitting on the edge of it.

"It doesn't seem so." Blaine said following her over to it and sitting on the edge of it as well.

She shivered once again not being able to help it "I guess i'm a little cold." She then admitted to him.

"Want a hug" Blaine smiled at her.

"Sure." She smiled wide wrapping her arms around him when he opened his arms for her. She snuggled into his embrace a little bit and then said "You give really nice hugs."

"Thanks" He responded looking down at her with arms still around her. For some reason Blaine felt strange with her snuggled into his embrace, not the kind of strange he did when he'd kissed Rachel because with that he'd felt nothing. Having Brittany in his arms sort of felt like when he had Kurt in his arms. He felt sorta warm and fuzzy and not in the way you'd think from just hugging Brittany.

"Your welcome" She smiled at him as she continued to keep her arms wrapped around him. It was definitely making her feel warmer but not a lot warmer.

"Feel better now" He asked her smiling.

"Yup" She nodded. "I think I might stay like this for a little bit longer though."

As Blaine looked at her he brushed some hair out of her face and for some reason he left his lips gently press against hers. "Blaine" Brittany whispered against his lips after a few more gentle kisses. "What are we doing?"

"Don't know" He said pulling away from her including letting his arm move from being around her.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Brittany asked him.

"I uh.." Blaine stuttered and blushed a little looking at her. "It was sorta like an impulse thing."

"Really." Brittany said looking at him. "Well feel free to act on that impulse all you want."

"I'm dating somebody."

"He doesn't have to know" Brittany said letting her hand rest on Blaine's hands.

Blaine looked down at their hands and then along Brittany's legs "I don't know Brittany"

"Just let yourself relax." Brittany said leaning in and softly kissing him knowing that this would definitely heat her up.

Brittany managed to encourage Blaine into a light make out session. Their tongues colliding with each other things began to heat up and Blaine's hands slowly moved up Brittany's body and to rest on her breast. She smiled against his lips as she felt him squeeze them. "Do you like that?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes" Brittany responded. Shifting slightly so she was more comfortable on the desk. She slowly let her hand move to the crotch area of Blaine pants. "And so are you." She added as she started to stroke his erection through his clothes.

"Oh" Blaine gasped you could see the pleasure on his face as Brittany continued to play with him over his clothes. He felt like he was putty in Brittany's hands. "That's so good." He groaned.

"Good to know." Brittany smirked as she slowly started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck.

"Britt" Blaine gasped gripping onto he waist tightly.

"Yes" Brittany said looking up to him.

"I'm gonna release.." He told Brittany

"Oh" She said stopping what she was doing. She slowly undid his belt as his hands went underneath her cheerios skirt. Blaine started to rub her between the legs where he felt getting warmer.

"Wait.." Blaine said as Brittany then undid the button and unzipped his pant.

"Why?" She asked stopping for a moment.

"We're at school."

"So.." Brittany responded.

"We can't do this here."

"We're locked in you said so yourself. No one will ever know." Brittany said looking at him getting him to move so he was further on the desk and she could get on top of him.

"I don't know. I mean do you have a condom." Blaine said looking up at Brittany.

"Your in luck i do." She smiled down at him.

"You do." He said looking at her.

"Yup. In my locker."

"Well um.. do you wanna go get it?" He said as Brittany moved him so he was now lying on the desk.

"Not yet." She told him. "I wanna do something first. Arch your ups a little bit."

"Why?" He asked as he arched his hips. As he arched his hips Brittany got both his pants and boxers down so they were around his ankles. Brittany smirked seeing his member standing to attention for her. "What are you gonna do?"

"This." Brittany smirked bending down and slowly taking his length into her mouth. Blaine moaned and grunted underneath her as she took him further and further into to her mouth. He started to thrust into her mouth a little bit.

As the moment's passed and Blaine grew closer and closer to his climax. Brittany took him harder and harder into her mouth. "Oh Britt" Blaine groaned gripping tightly onto her hair as he let his seed shoot straight into her mouth. Brittany just milked him for all he was worth. Brittany swallowed and then kissed Blaine the taste of him lingering on her tongue. "That was amazing."

"Good to know." Brittany smiled down at him.

"So did that warm you up?" He asked her.

"Yes." She smiled him. "As for now I think maybe we should not do anything else." She then got off him so he would be able to get his pants and boxer back up.

"Okay" Blaine nodded sitting up and getting off the desk so he was about to get his pants and boxers back up. "That was really good you know."

"Thanks." Brittany smiled at him "And it'll be are little secret."

"Yup." He nodded. "So what you want to do now?"

Brittany shrugged. The two worked out what to do and just enjoy themselves messing around with the piano until they were tired and just passed out together leaning against the piano. They were found cuddled together early the next morning the storm having subsided and some of the teachers started to arrive.


End file.
